


Between Dusk and Dawn

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has met two men that have captured his attention. He has no idea that they are brothers who are under a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was filtering into the coffee shop, warming the tables that lined up in the large window. Dust could be seen falling through the rays, just white specks that danced on the current of the air conditioner that pushed cold air throughout the small shop. It wasn’t very busy at this time of day and there was really nothing better to do than to watch the dust dance on the thin rays, twisting and turning with every updraft that flew from the floorboards. 

At the counter Naruto Uzumaki leaned across the flat surface and made up dance moves to each speck of dust. His boss had taken an hour lunch, deciding that it had been better to take it now than later when the shop would be swamped. Naruto had thanked him, he had been in the situation before and it had not been the best experience of this job so far. It had been far worse than the time some asshole had thrown his hot coffee over his front. The burn hadn’t left his arms for weeks, but Naruto had been thankful that it hadn’t scarred. 

The salve the doctor had prescribed to him had helped him heal without scarring. The joy that filled Naruto had led to a good mood for the rest of that week. Nothing could have brought him down as his high never dissipated, well until he had forgotten about it. As life wore on, other thoughts had filled his mind and the incident sat on a shelf in the back of his head. 

Naruto’s life had become dull in the last few months, nothing exciting had happened around Konoha lately. There was absolutely nothing going on as well. The days were long and while his friends were great, there was only so much you could do before you got bored of what little you had in the small town. You could only only bowl so many times with the same crowd of people before it was almost robotic. 

It was tempting to just put up the closed sign and do some cleaning around the cafe. There hadn’t been a customer for at least twenty minutes and Naruto knew since no one else would be showing up for at least another hour to hour and a half. He wanted to roll around on the counter, just to have something and was about to do that when the bell on the door rang out, signally a customer. 

Naruto shot up from the counter, a wide smile on his face as he greeted the customer in a cheery tone. The man was someone he hadn’t seen before and he could feel the mystery roll off him in waves. He had always loved making guesses about people, from their personalities to likes and dislikes and what kind of career they had. Sometimes he was spot on, other times he was way off the grid with his guesses. But looking at the newcomer, Naruto practically couldn’t wait to plot out the man’s life in his head. 

Grinning widely Naruto welcomed him in a tone that was borderline too cheerful. The man only scowled in response as he drifted to the counter, his dark eyes roaming the board that was hung above the register. It was a tense silence that filled the room and Naruto didn’t want to break it. It seemed this man wasn’t one for fun and games and so the blond kept his guess to himself. 

Naruto waited patiently as the man decided on what he wanted to order. It was almost nerve wracking at how silent it was in the cafe. Normally, people chatted with him and asked him what he thought was the best item on the menu. This man was definitely different as he looked through the choices, and then finally flickered his dark eyes down to Naruto. 

“What can I get you, sir?” Naruto asked politely, a small smile on his mouth. He didn’t want to overdo it with this man since he could that he wasn’t amused, so he toned his smile. 

“I want a black coffee,” was the low answer, the man’s voice was a smooth tenor and Naruto’s imagination wanted to run wild. It was a tone that should have been reserved for the bedroom. “Aren’t you going to get my drink?” 

“Huh? What?” Naruto asked, having lost his mind for a moment as he had finally caught a glance of his customer. Dark hair framed a beautiful face, a straight nose, and full lips. The man was pale, as if the sun would cause him to burst into flames. 

“I ordered a black coffee, moron. You do know how make something so simple don’t you?” The man asked, raising a perfectly shaved eyebrow as Naruto laughed nervously before he took off and did as the man bid him. Black coffee seemed like it didn’t suit the man and Naruto found himself making something else for the man. He could tell the man didn’t like anything sweet, his personality was about as warm as a wolverines. So as he made the coffee, he added different spices but made sure it retained the black coffee appearance. 

The key was tricking the man into believing it was a black coffee. Naruto was an expert at this as some of the customers preferred the drink they had for years, so he would essentially disguise the smell and look of the coffee. Naruto bustled around the back of the counter, mixing and making the drink while the man waited. He could hear the impatient tapping of his shoe against the tiled floor as he worked. It didn’t grate on his nerves like it would Sakura’s, the other server having quite the temper when it came to customers. 

Finally done with the concoction, Naruto topped it off and handed the insulated disposable cup to the customer with a wide grin. The man didn’t look all that amused when he took a sip of his coffee, just to verify it was what he ordered. Naruto watched anxiously, leaning over the counter in excitement as he watched the man swallow the hot beverage. 

The first expression on his face was priceless when he realized it wasn’t straight up black coffee, dark eyes widening then narrowing in on Naruto’s smug, smiling face. It was scandalized at first and then melded into something different, a pleased smile crossed his lips when he leaned over the counter and looked at Naruto. 

“So what did you put in here?” he purred, peering up at Naruto through lidded eyes as he tried to flirt the answer out of the barista. 

“It’s a secret,” Naruto responded, leaning on his elbows on the cool countertop, placing a hand in his palm as his blue eyes glittered with mischievousness. This type of banter he was used to, especially when people tried to extract his secret from him as to what was in their drinks. He had gotten every offer from mind blowing sex to marriage proposals. But not one of those offers piqued his interest, it wasn’t that he was declining them on purpose, but Naruto had an idea of what he wanted in a partner and not one of those people had interested him. 

“What if I took you on the best date of your life?” was the answer, the man’s tone low and sultry as he took the opportunity to sip his coffee. “You deserve that much for making such a fine drink.” 

They were the sweetest words Naruto had heard, but he could tell the man was not used to saying them. “But, good sir, how do you know I swing towards that particular persuasion?”

“I just do,” his voice was like dark silk as it flowed to Naruto’s ears. He stood straight up and those dark eyes bore into blue ones, neither man looking away as he leaned in closer. “If you want my name first, it’s Sasuke. See, now we’re acquainted, Naruto.” 

Naruto would have asked how he had known his name, but he would have felt dumb since he remembered he was wearing his nametag. He had to come up with a smart retort, something to drive the beautiful man away. He didn’t like being under the scrutiny of others, especially someone as handsome as Sasuke. It was obvious he was Japanese with his rounded eyes, dark hair, and pale skin. 

“You’d only get a date if you take me to The Golden Snake,” Naruto answered, eyes burning with triumph. Everyone turned him down after he asked to be taken to the high end restaurant, only the very rich could afford to dine there. No one one had been brave enough or interested enough to accept his challenge. 

“Of course, when’s your next free day?” Sasuke asked as gave Naruto a wide smile, as if he were the cat who had caught the canary. He knew by the indignant expression on the tanned face Naruto wasn’t expecting his answer. 

“What? You bastard! You can’t do that!” Naruto squeaked, his face turning red, whether it was from anger or being embarrassed. But he knew he was already going on a date with this man as he told Sasuke his next day off and gave him his phone number written on a napkin. 

~*~

The techno music blared through the crowd, thrumming through each person’s chest and making it vibrate. The various colored laser lights flashed over the dance, highlighting the frenzy on the dance floor. Everyone was having a good time, it was evident in the way they were grinding against one another as their hands sometimes waved up in the air. The DJ tonight was a legend, someone Konoha knew very well and were proud to have. DJ Sharingan was a mysterious man who was known to never come out of the booth. He was a legend among the people for being the DJ in the tri-state area, but hardly anyone had met him face to face. 

Naruto sighed as he watched his friends dance freely. He hadn’t been in the mood to go clubbing and yet he had been forced to join them despite his various protests. Naruto had tried to reach Sasuke to invite him out to meet his friends, but the man had never picked up the phone. Their date had gone spectacularly and Naruto hoped he wasn’t being avoided. Of course he had waited a few days before calling Sasuke, thinking if he called the next day he would have come off as desperate. 

Sighing, he thumped his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He would have been dancing if he hadn’t been so upset. The thought of losing himself in the music had been exciting when he had first arrived, but as he tried to dance, Naruto couldn’t bring himself to put his heart into it. He knew it was foolish to be upset over after one date, but he couldn’t help but feel that he and Sasuke had some sort of connection. 

His friends had tried to drag him onto the dancefloor, but Naruto was adamant about staying on his spot at the wall. They had long given up on him and decided to dance without him, which he had been grateful for. He hadn’t wanted to be a downer, but with the way things were going, he had no choice. He had finally found someone of interest and he couldn’t even get ahold of them. In fact, Sasuke’s profession never came up in conversation over dinner. Naruto found that odd since the man had left him with a soul searing kiss and a promise that they’d be seeing one another again. 

Naruto was brought out of his musings by a staff member, blinking in surprise as the man motioned for him to follow. Pushing himself off the wall, Naruto obliged and followed him, hands dug into his pockets. He wasn’t sure where they were going until the man made a turn to the DJ’s booth. Naruto raised an eyebrow in disbelief. From the rumors he’d heard surrounding DJ Sharingan, the man never allowed anyone into his booth. He wasn’t sure if he should feel honored, or if he should just bail. If his friends had ever found out he entered the booth, they would torture him for information. 

The door was opened and Naruto had no choice but to step in, if he had been invited he couldn’t say no. His father had seen to it that he was polite in such situations. Stepping into the booth, all sound disappeared, it was as if someone had decided to mute the world and Naruto’s body relaxed. Blue eyes scanned the room that was neat, the only thing marring the floor was a messenger bag that had various band buttons on it. But what caught Naruto’s attention was the long haired stranger working the turntables. 

He was graceful in that sense that no normal person would be able to touch him. Black hair was pulled into a low ponytail at his nape, as it shined in the little light provided by the booth. He was bobbing his head in tune with the music that filtered through the large headphones. Naruto couldn’t see his face, only the back of his head was visible. He continued to watch the DJ in his element. It was evident he enjoyed what he was doing with the way his body swung with the beat of the music Naruto couldn’t hear. 

“Alright, cool cats, DJ Sharingan is taking a quick break,” the voice was smooth, almost like silk as it filled the booth as well as the dance floor. “I’ll be back in a quick minute, don’t miss me too much.” 

The headphones were removed and the face that was presented to Naruto was striking. Dark eyes were set above a straight, perfect nose and below that nose were full lips. He had never seen anyone so striking except for Sasuke. But where Sasuke exuded confidence, this man was the epitome of mystery. There was something in those eyes that was coy as well as the smirk that was on his lips. 

“So, you were the one against the wall,” the man said, moving up from his seat to stand in front of Naruto. He was shorter by three inches, but that didn’t stop him from feeling like he was taller. Naruto found himself staring down into endless black orbs. 

“Yeah, what about it?” Naruto asked, voice slightly cracking. He had never dealt with a person who had lust rolling off him like DJ Sharingan. This was a first for him and Naruto wasn’t sure how this would turn out. 

“It’s almost insulting to see someone standing against a wall when you’re DJing. In fact, I believe it has bruised my ego.” The words were purred, as if the DJ were some exotic cat. Naruto had to swallow the lump in his throat as he slid closer to him, laying a delicate hand on his chest. 

“I’m terribly sorry,” Naruto answered nervously, his eyes flickering to the smaller man’s lips. “I guess I have to make it up to you.” 

“Hmmm, yes, you do. I should make you dance for me, but I’m thinking of something else,” he answered, pressing his body closer to Naruto and making the taller man sweat. 

“And that is?” 

“Take me out tomorrow night, we can have dinner at my favorite restaurant.” Warm breath ghosted over Naruto’s neck, fanning out and making him shiver. 

“I can do that, DJ Sharingan,” Naruto finally answered, partly regaining his mind as he wrapped large arms around the trim waist, pulling the man even closer to him and lining their bodies up. He wasn’t sure what came over him, but he claimed those full lips with his own, tongue tracing the seam as the DJ opened his mouth. 

Naruto plundered the sweet mouth, his tongue mapping out the willing cavern as he pressed his hips forward. It was as if he were intoxicated, his head heavy with lust as he cupped the back of the dark head and tipped the mouth back, his tongue slipping in deeper. No kiss had ever felt like this before, so heady that it made his head swim. When he pulled back, Naruto was breathing heavily as he gazed down into half lidded eyes. They spoke of desire and passion that would consume him if he allowed it. 

“Call me Itachi.”

“What are you doing to me, Itachi?” Naruto asked huskily, backing the other up against the wall, pressing his own body flat against the smaller one, lowering his mouth to the long pale neck and nipping it. His body hummed with arousal, pleasure coursing through his veins as he brushed his erection against Itachi, moaning low at the contact. 

“Seducing you it would seem,” the man quipped back, arching his neck when Naruto bit down on it, arching his back and pushing his own erection into the man against him. 

“I shouldn’t, but fuck,” Naruto rasped, grinding into Itachi with renewed vigor. His hands slid under the form fitting shirt and fingers danced across smooth skin, moving up until they ghosted over pert nipples. He threw everything to wind as he devoured those sinful lips, delving deeper and deeper, swallowing Itachi’s moans as he pressed his body as close as it would go. 

“Lust is the best of the seven deadly sins,” Itachi breathed heavily before pulling Naruto down for another toe curling kiss. 

~*~

Naruto was bustling around the kitchen, his date with Itachi last night had gone surprisingly well. The man was grace reborn in the way he moved, almost as if he’d been alive for centuries. He would have accused the other of being a vampire, but he felt it would be too childish. Instead, he had enjoyed the presence of Itachi and lost himself. Their make out session in the DJ’s booth had been heady and left Naruto wanting for more. 

Sasuke still hadn’t called him and Naruto was beginning to think that he had been played by the man. It wasn’t like they were dating or exclusive and so he hadn’t felt bad about seeing Itachi. In fact, they had another date planned for the following night since Itachi had a gig tonight. Naruto couldn’t get either man off his brain, they haunted him twenty-four seven. 

Sighing as he left his kitchen and flopping down on his couch, Naruto turned the TV on as his phone rang. Frowning as he turned the volume down, he picked his phone up and blinked in surprise at the number that flashed across his screen. It was Sasuke. Answering it, he placed the phone to his ear and answered. 

“I thought you weren’t gonna call,” Naruto admitted instead of saying a greeting, his head resting against the back of his couch. A smile quirked at his lips as he heard Sasuke falter on the other end. 

“I had planned to, but a few things came up and I couldn’t even send off a text,” Sasuke answered, his tone apologetic. 

“You gonna make it up to me?”

“Of course, I can’t seem to get you out of my mind, Naruto. How about today at noon? We can go to the boardwalk and grab lunch at my favorite spot.” 

“What makes you think I want to go out with you now? Maybe I met someone else.” His tone was teasing, but it actually wasn’t far from the truth. He would never tell Sasuke that though, Naruto wanted to know both men a little more before he made his decision. 

“I seem to remember you clinging tightly to me when I kissed you breathless on our last date.” 

“That was different and you know it! You were just so handsome, not even a saint could resist you!” 

Sasuke chuckled through the phone, the sound was music to Naruto’s ears as he tucked his feet under his body, adjusting himself so he was leaning against the arm. “So, you want to go to the boardwalk, that sounds like a lovely idea since it’s warm outside. What time are you gonna be here?”

“Actually, I’m standing outside your door.”

“A little presumptuous don’t you think?” 

“Not really, I know you can’t deny me anything.” 

Sighing, Naruto moved from the couch and padded his way to the door, his feet slapping against the tile. He opened the door and sure enough Sasuke was standing there with a smirk on his lips, leaning against the interior of the doorway. He hit the end call button on his touch screen phone and sauntered past Naruto. 

Blue eyes watched the lithe frame let itself into the apartment, walking into the living room and plopping itself down on his couch. Shaking his head, Naruto shut the door and joined Sasuke on the couch. He was wearing orange lounge pants and no shirt, and even though he had the other man in his apartment, Naruto would not throw a shirt on. 

“So what made you stop by?” Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow as he caught dark eyes roaming eyes, stopping on the piercing in his left nipple and gazing at it intently. 

“I wanted to see you, I didn’t want you to think I had bailed on you,” Sasuke replied, his eyes flickering up to meet Naruto’s. “I got really busy with some research for work and didn’t know how much time had passed. I apologize deeply about that.”

“So what is it you actually do?” Naruto asked, placing his feet in Sasuke’s lap and wiggling his toes as a smile split his face. “You never told me that.” 

“I’m a genealogy expert and I offer my services to the public to research their family trees. I never take on more than two cases at a time, but I have a client now and their tree is causing me some problems. But I’m past the problem now and I thought I deserved some free time and you were the first person I happened to think of.” 

“I feel so flattered,” Naruto flirted, batting his eyes coyly. “I seriously thought you were just gonna walk away from this, though.” 

“I know and I didn’t want to leave that impression that I thought of you as a one time thing. I pushed through my work so I could be here with you today.” Sasuke answered, his hands grabbing Naruto’s foot and massaging it. 

“Oh, God,” Naruto moaned, throwing his head back as his foot was rubbed with expertise. He never had his feet touched like this and he knew then and there he had to keep Sasuke, if only for the massages. 

“I assure you, it’s not God massaging your feet,” Sasuke snorted, but carried on as he glanced at a clock on the wall. It wasn’t even half past ten yet. Naruto would have to get dressed soon if they were to head to the boardwalk and make it to the restaurant before the afternoon crowd flooded the shopping district. 

“Well it sure as hell feels like it. Hey! Why’d you stop!” Naruto protested, straightening his back as he glared at the man. 

“You need to get dressed so I can take you out,” Sasuke responded, dropping Naruto’s feet to the floor and ushering him in the direction he hoped the bedroom was. The shaggy head shook in response as Naruto rose from the couch and headed to his bedroom. 

Naruto didn’t take long in changing his clothes, he already had them laid out for the day regardless if he was going or not. The jeans were form fitting and hugged his legs nicely while the top buttons to the burnt orange shirt were left open. It was an outfit Naruto liked and wore often, regardless if the garments had been washed. 

He stepped out into the living room again with a pair of socks in his hands and retook his seat next to Sasuke. Pulling his socks on, he was aware of Sasuke’s eyes watching his shirt riding up his back, revealing tan skin. 

“I’m ready!” Naruto exclaimed, pulling his shoes on and tying them. He grinned brightly at Sasuke as he rose from the couch and pulled the other man to his feet, laughing as he was pulled into the other man’s arms and was kissed gently. 

“I just don’t know what it is about you, but I can’t get you out of my head, no matter what I try to distract myself with. I can’t deny I want you, but I want this to be more than just sex, Naruto,” Sasuke breathed heavily against Naruto’s lips. 

“Me too,” Naruto replied huskily, brushing his nose against Sasukes. 

~*~

Lunch had been a fun affair, Naruto had never been to a sushi bar before and found he had enjoyed it more than he thought. With Sasuke right beside him the whole time, he felt he could try anything. He definitely wanted to go for more sushi sometime, it was a food he liked, but Naruto didn’t want to eat it all the time. They were now lazily walking along the boardwalk, their hands intertwined as both men talked amiably, learning more about each other as they lost themselves in their conversation. 

The crowd was starting to grow thick, people coming out of their homes to enjoy the Saturday outside on the boardwalk. The sun was starting to warm up the air, causing quite a few people to lose their heavy sweatshirts for lighter tees. Various conversations filled the air, but the couple ignored them, their heads close together as they stopped to see the boats floating on the bay. 

Naruto leaned on the railing, Sasuke moving behind him and placing his arms on either side as his head moved beside the other’s. They both watched the boats on the ocean, moving with the waves as they moved out to sea. It was a fun thing to watch and it always amused Naruto, his blue eyes never missed anything as he eagerly pointed to a friend’s boat. 

Sasuke laughed at Naruto’s enthusiasm as he turned around in Sasuke’s arms and offered up a large, happy smile. It was then he knew his heart was lost, even though he hadn’t known Naruto for a long time. There was just something about the blond that made his breath hitch with every smile. Closing in, Sasuke kissed Naruto, closing his eyes as his lips moved slowly in a tender kiss, neither noticed golden eyes watching them with interest from the alley behind them.


	2. Part 2

The sun was going to rise soon. The sky had already taken on the familiar pinks and red mixed with a soft gold. It would be five minutes before the sun was peaking over the mountains and shining onto the earth. It was all the time Itachi needed as his brother shifted into a human again, his own body would change soon enough, as soon as the first golden rays hit his pale skin he would be a wolf again. The pain was second nature now with the changing of his body to that of an animal. At first Itachi had been sure the pain would kill him, the shifting and cracking of bone was a horrendous cacophony in his ears. 

As the years rolled by, Itachi had grown used to his fate, the sound no longer sent chills down his spine. It was a lonely existence, the one he and his brother led, they couldn’t have a normal relationship with anyone, including themselves. The few minutes they had when they were both human were spent in each other’s arms, Sasuke holding Itachi tightly. They drew comfort from one another in those moments, knowing that they still had each even after all these years. 

The new introduction into both their lives was a blessing in disguise. Itachi had never met a normal human who was so addicting and could switch roles so easily. It was endearing and Naruto was exactly what he and Sasuke needed in their lives. The young man was slowly bringing each brother out of their shell and stirring emotions in them that hadn’t been stirred in a long time. He was like a breath of fresh air in their abysmal world of pain. 

Sasuke was quick to take Itachi into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on his brother’s lips in greeting. The older brother melted into Sasuke’s arms, taking much needed strength from them as they stood in the glow of the sunrise. There was silence for several moments, both men needing to gather their thoughts. It was rare when they took an interest in the same person, at least romantically. Their friends had been shared easily enough, but when it came to lovers, their choices were always different. 

The brothers knew they couldn’t be physical with one another, there was never time with the five minutes they had as the sun rose and set. So they they allowed sexual encounters with other people as long as the other gave permission. There was never a secret between the two brothers in their long history of being lovers, even before the curse was laid upon them. In fact, it was their love for one another that landed them in their current predicament. 

A young witch had found herself enchanted by Sasuke and had stalked him periodically. Sasuke had tried to drive it home that there was nothing between them and he would never look in her direction. But the young woman wouldn’t hear of it, claiming that they were destined for each each other. After many rejections, Sasuke had thought she had given up. He hadn’t seen her in at least a week and so thought it safe to give his affections to Itachi once again. They were in a barn, Sasuke towering over Itachi and stealing his lips in a kiss when she had popped up and saw everything. Jealousy had clouded her mind when she cast the curse, Itachi immediately turning into a wolf. Sasuke had tried to find her after that, but he couldn’t find her, it was almost as if she had disappeared. 

The addition of Naruto would be welcomed highly, Itachi knew that deep in his soul. He was so different from their other lovers and knew that they would do anything to keep him. He was a gem they had found and one they wouldn’t ever let go. When Sasuke pulled away they sat down on the beach, the older brother sitting against Sasuke’s chest with the other’s long legs surrounding him as he leaned back into a strong chest. A dark head was placed on his shoulder as they watched the sunrise. 

“I want him, Itachi, so bad. These past few weeks I’ve spent with him, I’ve fallen in love with him,” Sasuke said softly, his arms tightening around Itachi’s middle as he rested his head on a shoulder. “I want to tell him everything. It’s tearing him apart, trying to decide between the two of us. I’m sure he wouldn’t be adverse to be with both of us.”

“As have I, he’s perfect for us. And I’m sure you’re right, he’d jump at the opportunity at having not to choose.” Itachi snorted, turning his head and placing a quick kiss to Sasuke’s cheek when the other’s face dipped down to his shoulder. “We will tell him, tonight at sunset. He deserves to know the truth.” 

“Tonight then, I’ll meet you here. Stay safe during the day, brother.” Sasuke turned his brother’s head and dove in for a possessive kiss, his tongue tracing the seams of Itachi’s lips before they allowed him access and he could plunder the sweet mouth under him. When they pulled away, the last ‘I love you’ was uttered before Itachi moved from Sasuke’s and began his shift into a pure black wolf. 

Sasuke watched with sad dark eyes as his brother trotted off the beach, the golden rays of the sun highlighting the black fur as he stalked off into the day. He never knew where Itachi went, only that the wolf hung around the beach at odd times of the day without being seen. Sighing and looking up to the sky, Sasuke decided to head to their home and get some sleep before meeting up with Naruto. He had to prepare for the sunset tonight and it wouldn’t be an easy task. Their curse was a delicate subject and in order to bring it up to Naruto, Sasuke would have to do it in a way that the blond understand exactly what was going on. Itachi was the more eloquent of the two brothers, but a wolf very well couldn’t write down what needed to be said. And so with a heavy heart, Sasuke entered his home and hit the bed, getting some much needed rest. 

~*~

The sun was filtering in through the windows, creating light as Naruto tried to busy himself so he wouldn’t be left alone with his thoughts. In the past three weeks he had become attached to two different men. His attraction to both was dangerous and he feared that when he was caught, he would lose both. That wasn’t something Naruto wanted to think about at the moment, he wanted to continue his relationship with both men. He knew it was selfish of him, but no one had ever made him felt like this before. 

It was a decision he didn’t want to make and he felt as though it would have to be made soon. Naruto didn’t want to choose between Itachi and Sasuke, he wouldn’t be able to take the regret that would come from picking one man over the other. There would be always be the doubt if he picked the wrong man to spend the rest of his life with. It wasn’t a feeling he wanted to live with the rest of his life, and it wouldn’t be fair to his lover either. Naruto wasn’t sure if either one of them would be interested in a threesome, it was a subject he knew society wanted to keep brushed under the rug. It wasn’t normal, but Naruto couldn’t help but feel that it would be the answer. But as the thoughts jumbled in his head, they caused a headache. 

And so he began cleaning as soon as he had woken up that morning, trying to distract his thoughts as he gave his apartment a thorough cleaning, though it didn’t need it. Naruto was neat despite what his friends thought about him. Naruto may have grown up an orphan, but he couldn’t take any sort of mess. The other children he had lived with in the orphanage always made messes, some were worse than others. It was there he learned that he was OCD about how clean a home should be. 

Today it did nothing to soothe his troubled mind, not like it normally did. Naruto couldn’t find the solace he so desperately needed, nor the answers that he wanted. Frustrated, he stopped what he was doing and flopped down on his couch. He was boneless as he stared up at his ceiling, thinking about how he could come out of this with his heart intact. He knew however this ended, his heart would hurt. Naruto hoped it wouldn’t break in the aftermath of what could happen. 

It was already mid-afternoon and Naruto hadn’t ate anything all day. His stomach had been protesting for the past half-hour, but he couldn’t bring himself to make anything. He wasn’t sure if he could stomach food right now and Naruto didn’t want to throw it up. It would be a waste and that was unacceptable. Sighing, he closed his eyes just as the doorbell rang. Irritated at having been interrupted during his ‘me time’, Naruto stalked to the door and wrenched it open without even looking at who was at his door. 

“What?” He growled, eyes glowing furiously as he glared up at Sasuke. He hadn’t expected the man to be on the other side, in fact, he was surprised to see him there. Normally, Sasuke never showed up unless he called first to make it was okay and that Naruto didn’t have plans. 

The other man was unfazed and pulled Naruto into his arms, covering the other’s lips with his own as he backed the man into his apartment, closing the door behind him with his foot. Sasuke guided to the couch, devouring the man as if he were the last person on the planet. The scent of Naruto invaded his nose and he breathed it in heavily. He loved it and was addicted to it already, Sasuke wouldn’t trade these moments for anything in the world. 

Naruto’s body was gently laid on the couch, Sasuke covering him as his lips moved from the delectable mouth the smooth tan neck. Sharp teeth nipped at the flesh, pulling it and worrying it between his teeth. Sasuke’s hands weren’t idle as they pushed Naruto’s shirt up so his fingers had access to the other’s nipples, flicking them and rolling them between his fingers. The sounds that left Naruto’s lips were delicious and they were only for Sasuke’s ear, a fact the man enjoyed. 

A low moan left Naruto’s lips, drawn out as the warm mouth moved to a nipple and bit it. The smaller body arched, Naruto pushing his nipple further into Sasuke’s mouth. His hands moved to Sasuke’s dark head, fingers tangling in the dark mass and holding it over his chest. 

Grounding his hips down into Naruto’s, Sasuke found an answering hardness. He wanted Naruto in this moment, to rip the clothes from his body and take him for his own. But even though he had talked to Itachi, Sasuke found himself wanting Naruto. Undoing Naruto’s pants, Sasuke ripped them down his legs so that the proud erection sprang free. While he couldn’t penetrate Naruto as of this moment, Sasuke could bring his lover pleasure. 

Placing tender kisses down Naruto’s torso, Sasuke made a trail to the cock that was laying against a toned stomach. Dark eyes darted up and drank in the blush that dusted tanned cheeks, Naruto was beautiful like this, just like Itachi. He couldn’t wait to see the two of them spread under him as they pleasured one another. 

Soft lips pressed against his heated length, making the organ twitch with interest as Naruto moaned his name. Sasuke felt his own cock twitch in his pants, but he ignored it. This was about Naruto and not him, he would bring the other man incredible pleasure so that he could solidify their bond and be able to keep him. 

He worked the cock in his mouth, eyes never leaving Naruto’s face as he drank in every expression. Sasuke would possess this man one day- soon. He knew they had Naruto in their grasps, that the man couldn’t choose between them. Sasuke had not failed to catch onto Naruto’s mood the last few days and he knew the cause of it. Tonight would change everything, Naruto would be privy to their secrets and he would be loved. Their change every sunrise and sunset wouldn’t be a problem, Naruto would have a lover with him day and night. 

It wasn’t long before he had Naruto’s seed flowing down his throat, Sasuke swallowing every drop. Grinning and licking his lips, he slid up the lithe body and reversed their positions so that Naruto was laying on his chest. Long tapered fingers shifted through blond hair as Naruto tried to gather his wits again. 

“Sasuke, what are you doing here? Not that I don’t mind, but you never called,” Naruto said softly, his head tucked under the other’s chin. His hand curled up on the cloth covered chest as he sighed contently. 

“I’m here to see you, moron,” Sasuke snorted, the air from his nose ruffling Naruto’s blond spikes. “Should I leave?” 

“No, I’m not complaining, it’s just...you never come to see me out of the blue.” 

“Maybe I wanted to be spontaneous today. I have a full day planned for us today and a surprise at sunset,” Sasuke answered, chuckling when Naruto propped himself up on his chest and gazed down at him with curious blue eyes. 

~*~

They lazily walked across the beach, barefoot as the water rushed up to greet their feet. It was an unusually warm day and Sasuke and Naruto had taken full advantage of it. There wasn’t anyone out on the beach, which was odd in itself. But as it was late in the evening, the air started to cool down and so people wouldn’t be inclined to stay out in the cold. 

Sasuke’s hand was warm, Naruto noticed, even though the temperature was dropping slightly. But the change didn’t affect him any, his body always ran on a higher temp than most people and so Naruto could handle the cold better than most. It was peaceful, the walk was silent as the two men just strolled at their leisure. 

Naruto found himself falling deeper for Sasuke, the man had ceased to amaze him all day. Sasuke was everything Naruto could ever want in a partner, but there was someone else he was craving as well. Itachi never left his mind all day, always lingering in the back and sometimes, Sasuke reminded him of the other man with some of his mannerisms. But Naruto doubted they knew one another, in fact it was weird that he only met Sasuke by day and Itachi by night. The thought had never passed his mind before, but he did find it strange in some aspects. 

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his body and pressed a kiss to the blond temple, knowing that Itachi was watching him. This was the moment both brothers were waiting for, having Naruto to themselves in one spot so they could explain everything in the short five minutes they would have at sunset. 

Sometimes someone to had to see things with their own eyes in order to believe it. Sasuke knew very well Naruto was one of those people and that if he didn’t watch their transformations, he would never believe them. 

Itachi was waiting under the docks, Sasuke couldn’t miss the golden eyes that glowed in the beginnings of shadows under the docks. It was moments like this he wished they could communicate telepathically and map out their plan more carefully. But this would do for now, once Naruto got over his shock Itachi would be there to answer any questions. 

“I have something to tell you, Naruto, let’s head to the docks,” Sasuke suggested, his voice barely being carried by the wind. He gently led Naruto to where Itachi was hiding, hoping that the blond wouldn’t freak out once he saw the wolf. 

“You’re not gonna propose are you?” Naruto asked, though he wasn’t serious as he bumped slightly into the other’s shoulder. 

“Of course not, I’m not a woman,” Sasuke snorted, wrapping an arm around Naruto’s shoulders as they walked under the docks. Itachi was waiting somewhere in the shadows, and Sasuke wasn’t disappointed when the large wolf cantered out into full view. He felt Naruto tense under his arms and try to bolt. 

“It’s fine, Naruto, he’s not going to hurt you, just watch,” Sasuke reassured the other man, nuzzling the blond hair when Naruto buried his face into his neck, curious blue eyes watching the wolf as the sun began to set.

Blue eyes widened as the wolf began to shift, his fur receding to reveal pale skin. But that wasn’t what shocked Naruto the most, when the muzzle began to shorten and flattened, he was looking at a naked Itachi. He couldn’t begin to wrap his mind about what was happening as Sasuke moved from him to greet Itachi, kissing the other man gently as though he were an old lover. 

“What?” Naruto gasped as the two men set their sights on him, their eyes predatory as he was pulled was back into Sasuke’s chest and Itachi placed his head under Naruto’s chin. Long elegant arms wrapped around Naruto’s trim waist. Naruto was still in shock as he tried to grasp exactly what was going on. 

“We were cursed several years ago,” Itachi said softly, pressing his naked body against Naruto’s and getting comfortable while Sasuke nuzzled his temple. “We craved each other like no blood family should and we were found out. The woman was jealous and placed a curse on us. In just a few minutes, Sasuke will shift as well. These small moments at sunrise and sunset are all we have.” 

“Cursed? Like magic?” Naruto asked dumbly, blinking his eyes as his own arms wrapped around Itachi. He was willing to believe it since he had seen Itachi changing with his own eyes. Naruto was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he wouldn’t have to choose between them now. Joy sang in his heart as he kissed the top of Itachi’s head, showing his acceptance of both men. 

“Yes, magic. I don’t know if the spell will ever be broken, but we both love you, Naruto,” Sasuke rumbled, his hand tightening around the other’s waist. “We’ve never felt this kind of pull with anyone else before. We want you in our lives, will you be with us?” 

“I love you too, both of you. I want this work,” Naruto answered, closing his eyes as Sasuke’s nipped his neck and Itachi kissed his chin.

Soon the sounds of Sasuke’s bones cracking and shifting filled the darkness under the docks as the sun rested for the night. Naruto blinked in surprise when a small, black bat hovered around his head, playfully grabbing at his hair. Naruto chuckled, knowing it was Sasuke since the other had a penchant for playing with his hair when they cuddled. Itachi and Naruto decided to walk the beach after Itachi had dressed, hands entwined as the glow of the half moon beat down on them. Sasuke was trailing behind them, flapping his wings before deciding to rest on Naruto’s shoulder, content to just sit there. 

~*~

It was another sunrise, this time Naruto wasn’t in shock like he was with the previous sunset as Sasuke changed back into his human form under the docks once again. It was the only place that offered any sort of privacy and there were always clothes stashed away in a hidden part so he wouldn’t have to walk around naked. Naruto and Itachi were curled up against a pillar, a blanket shared between them since they didn’t want to freeze to death. It was still early spring and they weren’t out of winter just yet. 

Smirking after he clothed himself, Sasuke crouched down and roused the two men from their sleep. The goofy grin on Naruto’s face was endearing as Sasuke leaned down and stole a kiss before Itachi woke as well and greeted his brother the same way. Naruto then placed his own kiss on Itachi’s lips before Sasuke joined under the blanket, all three basking in this scant moment they had together before Itachi shifted again. 

Naruto wasn’t sure how they would work this out, it was obvious all three of them cared for one another, but they only had these moments of sunrise and sunset together. They were lazy until the last minute, holding each other and not wanting it to end. But there was nothing that could be once the first rays of the sun hit Itachi’s body and he began to shift. Unfortunately, he couldn’t run around with Sasuke and Naruto, it had been hard to pass him off as a dog as they made their way onto the beach, early morning joggers already running along the sands. 

They ignored the curious glances as Itachi cantered along the beach, Naruto and Sasuke right behind him, making it obvious they were his owners. It didn’t feel right to Naruto, but there was nothing that could be done since technically Itachi was an animal. He made a few mental notes to purchase a collar and leash for him so they could keep this charade up for however long they needed to. No one had said a word as they turned off the beach and made it to the boardwalk, the early chill seeping into Sasuke and Naruto’s bones. Itachi had the benefit of having fur so it didn’t bother him all that much. 

The short trip back to Naruto’s apartment was silent, Sasuke’s hand holding Naruto’s as they walked at their own leisure. Once inside the apartment, all three made their way to the bedroom where Naruto had a king sized bed calling their names. Last night not one of the three men had gotten sleep, taking cat naps here and there during the night. 

Clothes were shed before Sasuke and Naruto crawled onto the bed, Itachi joining once Naruto okayed it. The wolf jumped gracefully onto the bed and settled in as Sasuke drew Naruto into his arms and a blond head rested on his chest. They were all comfortable, all three were in the same room even though one of them wasn’t human. Exhausted from the previous night, they fell asleep. 

A few short hours later, Naruto woke to the ringing of his phone, groggily moving his head from Sasuke’s shoulder he checked the number. It was toll free so he ignored it and placed his head back where it was. But it was too late, he was already awake and he couldn’t go back to sleep. Checking on Sasuke, he saw the other was still asleep and quietly moved out of the bed, making sure he didn’t disturb Itachi as well. 

Once he was in the shower, Naruto went about his daily routine, brushing his teeth, shaving and then finally turning the shower on and stepping under the scalding hot spray. His body relaxed, the tension he didn’t know he had seeping out as the hot water massaged his skin, a small moan left his lips as he began to wash his hair. He loved taking hot showers since they cleared his head and made him relax, especially after a hard day at work or after a particular nasty fight with his friends. It wasn’t that they didn’t get along, but sometimes they were all so headstrong that they got on each other’s nerves and started full out fights. 

Naruto’s head jerked to the shower curtain when it was pulled aside and Sasuke stepped in, naked as he was earlier that morning. A blush creeped over Naruto’s face when he was pulled into strong arms and kissed breathlessly, melting into the larger body. Sasuke worked his mouth open a devious tongue slipped in, exploring the cavern as a hand slid down to knead Naruto’s ass. 

Naruto gasped when he was pulled against Sasuke’s body, his awakening erection brushing against the other man’s. Fire coursed through his veins, heading straight to his cock as a finger teased against his hole, it never dipped in, just teased the sensitive muscle. Blue eyes closed as Sasuke ravaged him, pushing Naruto against a wall of the shower as he devoured the sweet lips hungrily. 

“I’ll never get enough of you,” Sasuke whispered huskily, his lips brushing against Naruto as lidded dark eyes stared down at him. “I’m addicted to you.”

Naruto was hyper aware of Sasuke’s body against his, how warm his skin was sliding against his. There was an electricity around them as they kissed and touched, Sasuke taking his time to explore Naruto’s body. The smaller body arched into every touch that left fire on his skin, every caress drug a moan from Naruto’s lips. Tanned hands slipped up to tangle themselves into dark hair, pulling Sasuke down for a deeper kiss. It was almost like Sasuke was the air in which Naruto breathed, he just couldn’t get enough to fill his lungs. 

Naruto gasped when he was pulled up, his legs immediately wrapping around Sasuke's waist as strong arms supported him. He opened his eyes to find that Sasuke had found the tube of lube he kept in the shower, Naruto wasn’t embarrassed by it and so he helped his lover open the cap and poured a generous amount on elegant fingers. He placed the tube back into the rack it was kept on, easily within reach in case Sasuke would need more. 

A finger was slipped in. It was awkward at first since it had been so long since Naruto had had a lover, but as Sasuke stretched him, taking care with him and asking if adding another finger was okay, Naruto found himself relaxing. Those sinful fingers played with him, teasing his ass as Naruto begged for more. He had never felt this way before, his skin on fire as desire ran heatedly through his veins. His hands clawed at Sasuke’s pale skin, nails digging in once the other man had found his prostate, teasing it as he smirked at Naruto’s begging. 

“Sasuke, please,” Naruto whined low in his throat, eyes lidded as he stared up into the endless dark eyes. “I need you.” 

Sasuke wasn’t one to deny a lover, so he ordered Naruto grab the lube that was nearby and coat his cock. He wasn’t about to go in dry, even if the water provided some lubrication. He refused to hurt this man who was so accepting of him and Itachi. After Naruto had coated him, Sasuke let Naruto down and turned him against the wall of the shower. He lined his erection up but didn’t push just yet. 

“Tell me to stop now and I will,” Sasuke breathed heavily into Naruto’s ear, knowing the man wouldn’t deny him this. 

“Fuck me,” was Naruto’s breathy response before Sasuke pushed himself in all the way to the hilt, making Naruto gasp at the intrusion. They stood still for a few moments, Sasuke allowed Naruto to become acquainted with the cock that was stretching him. Sasuke wasn’t small by any means and knew that his lovers would need time. Of course, since meeting Naruto, he hadn’t taken on another lover. 

“Move,” was the whispered command that fell from Naruto’s lips. He pushed his hips back, making Sasuke go deeper in him to get the point across to his new lover. Naruto had been an impatient man and this time was no exception. The first snap of Sasuke’s hips had Naruto shouting his lover’s name as the thick cock pressed against his prostate. 

Pressed against the wall, Naruto tried to find something to grasp onto, but he couldn’t find purchase. His hands slipped against the wall, the water cascading down in rivulets. He fought to keep his eyes open as Sasuke pounded into him, upsetting his balance as he fought to not slide on the floor. The water only did so much to cover Naruto’s screams, the sound drowning out the shower. 

Sasuke’s mouth attacked the back of the long, tan neck. Sharp teeth grazed the sensitive skin and the other man smirked when a shiver ran through Naruto’s body. His hands moved up to the other’s chest, fingers moving over the pert nipples and playing with them. Sasuke rolled them between his finger, plucking them from Naruto’s body. The action ripped another scream from Naruto’s mouth, the sound filling the shower stall. 

“Please, Sasuke,” Naruto begged when a hand drifted down and gripped his cock, lazily pumping it. The cock was heavy in Sasuke’s hand, the skin smooth and textured like velvet. It felt wonderful in his hand, so he kept it there, lazily stroking Naruto’s cock. 

“Please what, Naruto?” He asked, purring into the ear near his mouth, knowing full well Naruto was close to the edge. It excited him that he had Naruto like this, trembling under his body, knowing that it was Sasuke doing this to Naruto and not another man. “What do you need?” 

“To come,” Naruto whined, throwing his head back when Sasuke’s thumb flitted over his slit. His whole body shuddered with pleasure as his cock was stroked, tip to base, the rhythm switching every other stroke. There was no pattern and Sasuke kept switching it up to keep Naruto guessing. He enjoyed this time with Naruto and knew it was time to end it, the body under him was so tightly taunt that Sasuke felt Naruto would snap. 

“Then come,” Sasuke commanded, his voice husky with lust as Naruto painted the wall and the water washed his seed away. Sasuke wasn’t too far behind, as he thrusted a few more times before filling Naruto with his own release. 

Both men slid to the bottom of the tub, the hot water giving way to a cooler temperature. Sasuke held Naruto tightly in his arms, breathing in the scent of his lover. It was so right holding Naruto like this, as though he were made for him. Finally, when the water turned colder, Sasuke moved his lover around so that he could turn it off. He stood to his feet and dried himself off before removing Naruto from the tub and taking care of him. 

The blond cuddled into his arms as he walked to the other room. Itachi’s head perked up from the bed and watched his brother as he gently set Naruto on the bed, smirking when Itachi nuzzled Naruto with his cold nose. 

“Itachi! I was warm!” Naruto whined, rolling over onto his side and pouting at the giant wolf in his bed. But his expression gave away the fact that he didn’t really mind. The bed dipped behind Naruto and Sasuke’s body curled up around his back, linking their fingers together as Naruto snuggled back into him. 

“I love you both,” Sasuke said clearly, squeezing Naruto’s fingers gently. The warmth of Naruto’s skin melded into his skin, seeping the cold out out of his body. He pressed his lips to back of the wild, wet blond hair. 

“Heh, I love you both too,” Naruto responded before Itachi barked his own declaration before they settled down into sleep, Itachi keeping watch over them as they slept.


End file.
